GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Positions 'Rollback' Rollback (called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful Requirements for Patroller: *Be in good standing with the wiki with few blocks. *Have a minimun of 500 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least one month. 'Administrator' Administrators (admins) have the same abilities of a patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilties, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: *Must be have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 750 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. 'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1,500 edits. *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months, but 1 year is prefered. How to Apply All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applys may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Archives *Archives 1 through 5. Active Requests Myth hunter- Patroller Hello everyone, I am Myth hunter. I wanted to become a patroller on this wiki to keep the wiki free of vandalism. I am regularly active on the wiki , almost everyday. I have also found some myths and easter eggs that include- *CJ Target easter egg *Question Mark in the Woods *I also prove the existence of Back O' Beyond Teleporter because I found it Teleporting me. I know that around 3 months ago I caused some disruption on the wiki. But I am sorry for that and I will never do that again. I clearly understand the rules and I will never break them. Please vote "yes" if you want me to become a patroller and "No" if you don't want to become a patroller. Please leave a comment if I have some thing to improve. I will not be angry at anyone who votes a "No".~~~~ Votes *GTA_Myth_Hunter01|GTA_Myth_Hunter01((Yes)) Comments * Inactive Requests Closed September 29, 2014 as Successful. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:47, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Aiden Pearce 2 - Demotion due to Inactivity Aiden Pearce 2 comonlly known as Mashi has been inactive for close to two full months as his last edit was August 5th. Before that he didn't edit all that much and has been winding down and becoming less and less active. I think it is important to have active staff members so the wiki can run properly and at this point Mashi is not fulfilling his position. Mashi needs to vacate his positon as Patroller so other more active users can fill the position. Please vote "Yes" for demotion or "No" for no demotion. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:01, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:01, September 28, 2014 (UTC) * Yes - Matthew103 (talk) 11:57, September 28, 2014 (UTC) * Yes -MythHunter2013 (talk ) 20:44, September 28,2014 (UTC) * Yes '- Boomer8 (talk) 06:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Comments *He is very inactive. I do not think that I have ever found him editing since I have joined the wiki.--Myth hunter (talk) 04:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC) *Same with Myth hunter's comment. Matthew103 (talk) 11:57, September 28, 2014 (UTC) *Aside from the inexcusable lack of activity, I believe Mashi was a big contributing factor to the sadisttic plan of Communist's of overthrowing Sasquatch and banning me; all for his own lust for power and adminship. Furthermore, he can't even formulate a sentence in the English language. Boomer8 (talk) 06:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Closed September 23, 2014 as "S''uccessful" ''Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:49, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Matthew103 - Rollback Hello fellow users of GTA Myths Wiki. The time that I joined GTA Myths Wiki, I started editing my profile to make it more interesting, but if it weren't for Awesomeboy and LS11sVaultBoy, my profile will never be the way that I wanted it to be! But I didn't just edit my profile, i also created many blog posts to help myth-hunters in their investigations, these blog posts contains different myths in GTA San Andreas (but I'll make more blog posts about myths in other GTA games if I have them). My main jobs here are to improve this wiki and help my fellow myth-hunters in investigating myths. Anyway, I wanted to be a patroller in this wiki so I can help in protecting this wiki from vandalism and disruptive edits. I wanted to make this wiki the best myth-hunting place ever! I promise that I will do my best in protecting this wiki. Remember, vote wisely! Thank you for taking your time to read this! Votes *'Yes - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:11, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *Yes--Myth hunter (talk) 21:09, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes '- Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:02, September 10, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes '- Boomer8 (talk) 02:18, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Comments *We need more Patrollers and you suit the requirements. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:11, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *You are a good editor. Also the only patroller is very inactive.--Myth hunter (talk) 21:09, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *You seem like a decent editor so I see no reason why you shouldn't be promoted to patroller. By the way, make sure you leave your signature on discussion pages like this. Boomer8 (talk) 02:18, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *This request should be closed now.--Myth hunter (talk) 06:12, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Closed September 23, 2014 as "Unsuccessful" ''Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:49, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Radical Edward2 - Administrator Hey. I rarely talk in discussions but to anyone that does know me, I'm Radical Edward2. Sasquatch101 recommended me to apply. I've been around for quite some time. I've been on and off lately because I'm in my last year of college. Over the years that I've spent searching for myths and oddities I have always tried to analyze every possible angle of a myth in order to debunk or confirm them. With the rise of photoshop and the introduction of Snapmatic in GTA V, I have grown skeptical of most (if not all) visual evidence via blurry cell phone pictures. Being the administrator of both the ''Oddworld and Gorillaz wikis, I have a fair amount of experience under my belt in terms of editing both pages and templates. I might not have the exact number of edits needed to apply but I definitely have the chops (amount of content provided in my edits and investigating skills and logical reasoning for myth hunting/busting). I also made the background image for the wiki since I have a good amount of experience with Photoshop CS6; so there's that too I guess. Anywho, whenever I am online, I won't let you guys downs. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 21:06, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Votes *'No' - Boomer8 (talk) 02:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:06, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *'No '- Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:19, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Comments *If you read the requirements for admin you would have seen that you must already have rollback rights and have a higher amount of edits; both of which you don't have. If this was a patroller request I would have probably said yes due to the amount of time you have been on this wiki. Boomer8 (talk) 02:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *Same as Boomer. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:06, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *Some other time then I guess. I only edit when its actually necessary (hence the mention of the low number of edits). --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 19:09, September 23, 2014 (UTC)